The Genetics Graduate Program is an inter-institutional program between Stony Brook University, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory and Brookhaven National Laboratory that offers superb opportunities for graduate training. The inter-institutional spirit of cooperation is evident in the participation of faculty from all three institutions in the courses, journal clubs and student research seminars included within the training program. Although the particular courses a student will take vary, depending on their background and their area of specialization, all students receive a working knowledge of all major areas of genetics. Program students have unique opportunities to participate in seminar programs and symposia at all three institutions, including the wonderfully varied meetings and short-courses offered at Cold Spring Harbor, and have direct access to world-class research facilities such as the synchrotron light source at Brookhaven. A major strength of the Program is the diverse range of research expertise that is provided by the 98 faculty from these three institutions, including 12 different academic Departments at Stony Brook. This breadth, which reflects the ever-expanding role of genetics in modern biology, includes significant strengths in the areas of bioinformatics, developmental biology, evolution, gene therapy, molecular and cellular biology, neurobiology, pathology and structural biology. The research opportunities extend from fundamental studies on classical animal, plant and microbial model systems, to cutting-edge research on processes such as behavior, cancer and other human diseases. The spirit of cooperation that is the guiding philosophy of the Genetics Program allows students to take full advantage of this enormous range of educational and research opportunities in a collegial environment that fosters interdisciplinary interactions. With vigorous support from Stony Brook, CSHL and BNL and with continuous NIH support since 1981, the Genetics Program has a distinguished record in the quality of students that are attracted, their accomplishments during their graduate career, and their record in launching successful careers in academia and industry. This application requests an additional five years of support for this outstanding Program.